


Alex

by Ambrose_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose_19/pseuds/Ambrose_19
Summary: It’s only fair that I tell you that out of the four people you will meet; Alex Roark will be our eyes and ears. The others will have their chance too but for now, let us start with the girl who first met the creature that flipped both her world and possibly her emotions upside down.





	Alex

Alex  
It’s only fair that I tell you that out of the four people you will meet; Alex Roark will be our eyes and ears. The others will have their chance too but for now, let us start with the girl who first met the creature that flipped both her world and possibly her emotions upside down.

Chapter One:  
Alex

Alex Hale didn’t know whether to cry or scream. Air sawed in and out of her lungs, the taunt muscles caving in for a heartbeat only to be forcefully dragged out of her, past her teeth, lips and blew out like an interlocked, puff of smoke into the Alaskan, snow-bitten air. Her pants raked harshly against the sensitive skin of her legs as they pounded in the thick slush of snow now churned with mud and overturned with debris and soil. She was slowing down and the frozen ground wasn’t doing anything to help. Exhaustion clung like death to her body, limbs flailing for balance as she ran; it was only a matter of time before she knew her body would go numb from the cold; only fear kept her going.   
Whatever it was, the thing was coming. It went from a simple human-to-nature hike, to a vicious death-chase a quarter mile back home. The thing had left the blood-matted Muskox; the once sleek and shaggy coat now tangled and ensnared with the crimson color that painted the creature’s lips and poured out onto the once unadulterated scenery. The cold, pure, impetuosity promising vengeance obliterated any audacity she had left as it stared at her. A pale blue ridged crown tinged with spikes sharp as little daggers rose in a ribbed formation stretching from the tip of its head, to the long, sweeping tail brandished warningly in the air, tip twitching with the likes of a cat.   
The tip of her boot caught under a root rose high above the ground and she bit back a shriek as pain lanced up her ankle; she must have twisted it as her body careened on a collision course towards the ground. The creature’s rumble of pursuit shattered the still air announcing its approach.   
“Hale?” at the mention of her surname, her head shot up only to meet cerulean orbs staring down at her. She saw his mouth curl and the prominent chin jut out a just bit as the line of his long legs shifted the weight of his broad frame to the side. The cinereous thermo clung to his torso overlapped by a thick overcoat, the collars flipped up for protection against the cold. Lance Chancellor’s caramel-colored locks hung over his eyes as he tipped his head to look at her ankle, a finger probed gently at the offended injury forcing her to grit her teeth in a startled hiss as the throbbing began.   
“Since when were you such a klutz?” he glanced up at her just as the strange howling rang over the quivering branches once more; this time, it sounded closer than before. Alex let out a frantic gasp immediately leaping to her feet clenching her teeth against the pain and gestured frantically at a tree with low, compact branches that stuck out sideways making perfect footholds for people to grip on. Lance raised a brow at the gesture but made no comment than to sigh and heave her up the first limb clambering after her.   
Alex’s fingers trembled as she hoisted herself up. Her fingers dug into the rough bark beginning to sway under the burden of supporting two masses.   
“Hale! What’s going on?” Lance’s voice colored with worry when they encountered a bough broad enough to sustain both of their weight. Alex stared back up at him in terror; she pushed herself closer to the trunk of the tree and bit her lip. Her hands flicked the air as she tried to mimic the creature as dark as the ocean. Her friend’s forehead creased and he opened his mouth to say reply when a broken growl slapped the atmosphere and the thing burst out into the open. Alex jammed her fist into her mouth to muffle a strangled scream as it surveyed the perimeter around them, silted nostrils flaring as puffs of smoke dissipated into the air. Beside her, Lance sat frozen, glued to the tree, his staring at the monstrosity in disbelief,  
“It can’t be,” he said softly, the boy’s silhouette began to visibly shake. He tensed; body bowed and taunt as a bow string. He never took his eyes off of the creature. The thing raised its head, lips pulled back in a feral snarl, tail whipping dangerously in the air as the wind suddenly picked up carrying their scent directly in the direction of it. All the air left Alex’s lungs when Lance twisted his upper body to give her a firm shove,  
“Go! Go!” he yelled as the beast flicked its head up, appendixes curled and its hamstrings bunched into a thick, single muscle, the sharps twinges crying for release. With a roar, it launched itself at the two humans, arms extended, webbed claws stretched flat out. Lance let out a yell and viciously yanked Alex and himself down backwards keeping his legs firmly wrapped around the thick branch, his spare arm simultaneously swung to reach for a branch breaking it off and hurling it straight at the creature.


End file.
